Why Athena Hates Percy
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: An explanation to why Athena "hates" Percy.
1. Why?

**Chapter 1: Why?**

**Percy's POV**

I was kissing Annabeth by the lake at Camp when a flash of light appeared behind us. We stopped kissing, turned, and saw Athena.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but Zeus told me to go over the schematics for the rebuild of Olympus with Annabeth." Athena said.

"Do you always do what your father says?" I teased.

Athena gave me a death glare. I thought we were past this. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

I can't take not knowing anymore. "Why do you hate me? Is it really because I'm a son of Poseidon? Or because I'm dating your daughter?"

Annabeth's eyes widened a little, but she didn't really react.

"I don't hate you. And Poseidon and Annabeth have nothing to do with it." Athena said.

"Then why are you mean to Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't hate Percy, it's just..." Athena trailed off.

"Just what?" I questioned.

"I'll only tell you if you two promise not to react, and you just listen." Athena looked conflicted.

"Okay." Annabeth and I agreed.

"Imagine me as a twenty year old, looking somewhat similar to Annabeth-except back then, I wore dresses..." Athena started telling a story.

**Athena's POV (Around 5000 Years Before Current Setting)**

I was walking on a beach near Athens. I had recently won Athens in a contest. It annoyed Poseidon, but he didn't try getting revenge. Why would he? The contest was meaningless to both of us. I tried dating Poseidon, and it worked for a while, but Zeus was too close to figuring it out, and he'd kill us if he knew. Or worse. So I stopped seeing Poseidon. Now I'm mindlessly walking on the beach. Ha, the Goddess of Wisdom being mindless. I sat down near the water, laid back, and closed my eyes to think. Not too long after that, something fell on top of me.

"Ouch!" I opened my eyes and saw a man my age who had tripped over me.

"Sorry! I'm just trying to hide." He said.

He stood up and offered me his hand so he could help me up. I accepted so I could stand up. When I was standing, the sun was out of my eyes long enough that I could see him. He had black hair and sea green eyes. He looked like a younger version of Poseidon.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Perseus. Not Zeus' son Perseus, Poseidon's son. _Of course_ Zeus had to use that name for his son..." He trailed off.

I could suddenly hear screaming girls somewhere behind me.

"Please hide me!" He begged.

"Try the boulder." I pointed to my right.

He immediately hid behind the boulder. The screaming girls were now in front of me.

"Have you seen Perseus?!" They squealed.

I hadn't seen this many girls squeal like that since Apollo actually came up with a good song and serenaded some tree nymphs.

"Cute guy with black hair and sea green eyes?" I played along.

"YES!" They screeched.

"That way!" I pointed to my left.

They immediately took off in the direction I pointed.

"Thank you!" Perseus said.

"Your welcome." I said.

He is probably a son of Poseidon. Poseidon is old enough to be my father now that I think about it. That's so weird.

"Now, what's the name of the woman I owe my thanks to?" He smiled.

"Athena." I smirked.

His eyes widened and he bowed. "Lady Athena."

"You don't have to bow." I giggled.

He stood back up.

"So why are there girls screaming about you?" I asked.

"Because I killed some sea monster that was trying to eat the king. They all think I'm a hero." He said.

"Depending on the sea monster, I'd probably agree." I said.

"It was pretty large, but I wasn't saving the king, I was saving my mother when it tried to eat her." He explained.

"That's even more heroic than saving a king." I honestly stated.

"Would you like me to escort you into town?" He offered.

"Sure." I shrugged.

So I followed Perseus into my city.


	2. Athens

**Chapter 2: Athens**

**Athena's POV**

Perseus and I reached Athens. I wonder why Poseidon named him Perseus?

"Why did Poseidon name you Perseus?" I asked.

"My mother said he didn't know Zeus' son was named Perseus, so it just seemed like a good name to him." He shrugged.

"Athena! Welcome back to Athens! Do you need anything?" Cecrops asked.

"No, thank you. I was just visiting." I said.

"My king." Perseus bowed.

"Come on boy! A hero such as yourself doesn't need to bow! I owe you my life!" Cecrops exclaimed.

Perseus stood back up. "Of course Sir."

"So, what are you doing with the Lady Athena?" Cecrops questioned.

"He escorted me here from the beach." I said.

"Well, I can take it from here!" Cecrops linked his arm around mine and started to pull.

"I'd actually like to be escorted through town by Perseus." I pulled my arm away.

Cecrops looked confused. "Alright then. Say hello to your mother for me Perseus."

Cecrops finally left.

"I hope you don't mind showing me around Perseus." I said.

I oddly didn't want him to leave.

"Not at all Athena. And my friends call me Percy." He smiled.

I felt like my heart melted. What am I saying?! We walked to a fountain in the middle of the city after he walked me around. I saw a woman who looked familiar, but I'd never seen her before. She just had features that reminded me of someone.

"Hello mother." Percy grinned.

"Hello Percy." She hugged him.

Now I get it. She looks like Percy.

"Who is this?" His mother asked.

"The Lady Athena." Percy answered.

"Our patron." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Cecrops says hello." Percy said.

"He's annoying. I'm not going to be his queen." She rolled her eyes.

Percy chuckled. My heart melted further.

"He can be quite annoying." I agreed.

"I need to get home. See you later Percy. Nice meeting you Lady Athena." She left.

"The pleasure was all mine." I smiled.

"Will you be staying in Athens? Or are you going back to Olympus?" Percy questioned.

"I have to go back tonight for the meeting tomorrow, but maybe I'll come for another visit after that." I promised.

"That would be great." Percy said enthusiastically.

Then he formally kissed my hand and left. I don't think I'll ever wash my hand again. What's wrong with me?! I teleported to Olympus. I headed straight fir my temple and went to my bedroom. I had to read to get my mind off of what just happened. I was reading in solitude when Aphrodite opened my bedroom door.

"Zeus moved the meeting from tomorrow to now." She said.

Then she started studying me. "Is there something different about you?"

"Have you been trying to create my love life again? Because a mortal was hitting on me." I lied.

I just wanted to know if she was making me feel this way.

"No. And you're pretty enough to get hit on without my help. But if there really is someone trying to create your love life, it's probably Eros." Aphrodite arched her eyebrow.

I need to talk to Eros. "Let's get to the meeting."

Aphrodite and I teleported to the Olympian throne room. Aphrodite looked at me like I was a puzzle. Zeus was just stating the usual business, our powers and respondibilities. So I just started thinking about meeting Percy and didn't pay attention.

"Athena!" Apollo snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I came back to reality.

"I asked what your opinion was?" Zeus said.

"On what?" I asked.

"On spending time with the mortals if we feel there's a threat." Zeus stared at me in confusion.

"Sounds like an okay idea." I blushed as everyone stared at me.

"She agrees with me." Poseidon shrugged.

Everyone stared harder because Poseidon and I are supposed to be rivals.

"Everyone has at least one good idea." I shrugged. "And because we lived forever, he has a possibility of getting another one in a hundred years or so."

Everyone laughed in relief because I was making fun of Poseidon again. Poseidon smirked.

"Let's call this meeting to a close. There's nothing else to discuss." Zeus smiled.

So everyone dispersed. But Aphrodite and Poseidon stayed behind.

"So you've met Perseus." Poseidon smiled.

"Yes." I said.

"Good." He smiled.

Then he walked out of the throne room. That was strange.

"Are you okay? You seem different, plus you didn't pay attention during the meeting today, and Poseidon was smiling like he was in on a personal secret." Aphrodite interrogated.

"I'm fine." I lied.

The truth is, I'm confused on multiple levels about Poseidon and Percy. Aphrodite shrugged and left. After I sleep to clear my head, I need to talk to Eros.


	3. Eros

**Chapter 3: Eros**

**Athena's POV**

I woke up the next day and asked Eros if he was trying to create my love life.

"No. I know nothing about anyone hitting on you, but would you be offended if I hit on you?" Eros wiggled his eyebrows.

"You'll do it even if I say I'm offended. But yes, I'd be offended." I rolled my eyes as I walked away.

I couldn't help it. I teleported back to Athens. I walked until I found Cecrops.

"Hello Athena! Would you like me to escort you around the city?" Cecrops was enthusiastic.

"I was hoping you'd point me in the direction of Perseus' living quarters." I said.

"That way." He pointed in the direction of the beach.

"Could you be more specific?" I asked.

"I'll escort you!" He exclaimed.

So he walked me to a nice home near the beach.

"Thank you Cecrops. I can take it from here." I wanted him to leave.

"Is Perseus in trouble? Because I can deal out punishment..." He started.

"No! Quite the opposite of trouble. Zeus wants to reward him for his good deeds." I lied.

"I already rewarded him by upgrading him to these quarters instead of his old shack..." Cecrops muttered.

"What Perseus did was quite heroic in Zeus' eyes. You're his favorite king." I continued to lie.

"Well, see you later Lady Athena." Cecrops started to walk off.

"Hopefully not." I muttered.

I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps inside and Percy answered the door.

"Lady Athena?" Percy seemed surprised.

"Hello Percy. I said I'd visit." I smiled.

"Of course, I just didn't expect you to come see me." He said.

"I don't like many people, but you were polite and friendly yesterday. And not overly friendly like Cecrops." I smirked.

"Thank the Gods, you noticed his overenthusiasm too. I thought it was just me." Percy chuckled.

"He wants to bed every woman he sees, and he knows he can't have me." I giggled.

"True, but you can't blame him for trying." Percy grinned.

Then he realized what he said and turned red. "Lady Athena, I apologize..."

"It's alright, I'll take that as a compliment." I was a little red myself.

"Anyway, is there anything you'd like to do during your visit?" Percy changed the subject.

"How about we swim." I grinned.

"Alright." He said.

Five minutes later, we were swimming in the sea.

"You're a strong swimmer." Percy complimented.

"I had a good teacher." I felt a pang of pain as I thought of Poseidon.

Percy seemed to pick up on the fact that I was upset, so he cganged the subject. By splashing me.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked.

"Water battle!" Percy shouted.

"But it's not even!" I protested.

"I'm a demigod with power over water, and you're a Goddess with no power over water. I think things balance out overall." He smiled.

I splashed him in the face. He grinned and splashed me back. We continued to splash each other. He was winning, and although I wouldn't normally admit defeat, I knew I wouldn't win this battle.

"Alright, I give up!" I shouted.

"The Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy admits defeat? I must be a very good fighter." He laughed.

"Extremely." I giggled.

Then I noticed I had my arms around his neck and I think he realized it as well. Instead of pulling away like I normally would, I leaned closer and so did he. We inched forward until our lips were touching. I think we kissed for about ten seconds before I came to my senses and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I blushed.

I was so confused. I didn't know what to do, so I ran away. It wasn't my first kiss, but I didn't understand my emotions.

"Athena, wait! Don't run away!" Percy called after me.

I stopped for a second and looked back. There was a pained expression on Percy's face as he headed towards me. I just couldn't handle it, so I kept running and finally teleported to Olympus. I ran past someone and kept running until I reached my room. I shut my door and slid down until I was sitting on the floor with my head in my hands. There was a knock on the door five minutes later.

"Go away!" I said.

"Do I have to?" Poseidon's voice said.

I got up and opened the door. "What?"

"I know this will sound weird coming from me, but I don't want you to run away from Perseus. You two could be good for each other. Besides, I know you like him. And he's currently crying on the beach. I don't think you want one of those screaming girls to be his rebound woman. Please go back to him." Poseidon said quickly.

It did sound strange coming from him. But I hated the idea of Percy crying. I also hated the idea of a rebound woman.

"I'll go back." I promised.

I just wasn't sure what I'd say or do.

"Good." He sighed with relief.

"Are you the one I ran past on my way here?" I questioned.

"No. Why?" Poseidon replied.

"Athena! What's wrong?! I saw you run past me with tears in your eyes and..." Aphrodite trailed off when she saw Poseidon.

"Nothing's wrong. I've actually got to go." I said as I walked away.

I teleported back to the beach and saw Percy crying, just like Poseidon said he was. I walked up behind him, sat down, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Athena...?" Percy started.

"I'm sorry Percy. I was just confused, and I didn't understand what I was feeling." I apologized.

"It's alright, I just didn't want you to leave." He said.

My heart was beating out of my chest. I couldn't resist. I kissed him again. Then I went home with him (and DID NOT do what you're thinking).


	4. Beginning of the End

**Chapter 4: Beginning of the End**

**Athena's POV**

I woke up next to Percy the next day. We didn't do anything inappropriate, we just fell asleep next to each other. Then I heard noise outside and woke Percy. We went to his door and saw Zeus, Poseidon, and Cecrops talking to each other.

"I want to know where my daughter is!" Zeus bellowed.

"I'm sure she's fine." Poseidon sighed.

"We'll look for her, Lord Zeus! I promise! But I last left her at Perseus' living quarters." Cecrops pointed in our direction.

"My son?" Poseidon feigned surprise.

"If your son harmed her, I swear..." Zeus started.

"I am fine." I stepped outside and walked to them.

"Where have you been?!" Zeus exclaimed.

"I was visiting Perseus and his mother, and they invited me to stay the night." I partially lied.

"It's true Lord Zeus. I apologize." Percy's mother appeared in the doorway.

"You can't blame an old woman for inviting her city's patron to stay the night." Poseidon smirked.

"I suppose not." Zeus frowned.

Then Zeus teleported away. Poseidon gave Percy's mother a kiss on the cheek and smiled at Percy and I before teleporting away. Cecrops walked away without a word.

"I will come to visit you later. Goodbye Percy." I hugged him.

"See you later Lady Athena." Percy kissed me.

His mother smiled and the last thing I saw before teleporting away was Percy's trademark grin.

**Percy's POV (Back to the present)**

"So I dated him for thirty years. Until the day he died. I've never hated you Percy, it was just hard to see you with my daughter because your him reincarnated. He always tries for rebirth." Athena sighed.

That was an information overload. "I understand, but can you be nice to me now? I didn't know about all that."

"Alright." Athena smiled.

"Does that mean you're your own brother?" Annabeth looked like she was thinking hard.

"Of course you would think of that instead of the fact that I dated your mom in a past life." I teased.

"And you died when you were fifty." Annabeth continued thinking.

"Let's go over the schematics." Athena giggled as she grabbed Annabeth.

They teleported to Olympus. That was SO weird.


End file.
